


一荤一素

by arcsabernine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: 看了《消灯时间》后比较心疼赤苇，就想写一个处境类似，但能够被木兔照顾的赤苇的故事。本质上还挺甜的。不是很戏剧化，写一种生活状态。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	一荤一素

*非典型兔赤

*4.6k小短文

缩在蛾翅色的摇粒绒外套里，他醒过来，翻身那一下影子掉进床缝。起床后他做饭，在方便面里加蛋，灶台前他像做题那样仰头心算，又撒了青菜。冰箱里没有香肠，他放了一条培根。一荤一素是他们互许的承诺，他是勉强及格的优等生。摇粒绒里露出上班穿的白衬衫，领口往后面敞，锁骨像笔直的梁。

他摘下起雾的眼镜，清秀眼睛一心一意吃饭。面汤是咸的，眼睛寡淡。

椅子拖出好长一道音。站在冰箱上挂着的白板前，他用记号笔写下方才吃过的东西。书写时他的脖颈向前倾，嘴巴微微张着，有种虔诚的感觉。

他的字上面，木兔用同支笔写下，一、荤、一、素。圆滚滚的像把心愿写进字体。

过不一会儿保险公司打来电话。他拉开窗帘让夕阳照进来，灰尘游走在空气里。保险员说他的车在事故中受损严重，做报废处理。他露出措手不及的表情。他听错了吗？

报废。你是说报废？我没想到。很突然，我没想到，他说，这么严重？

保险员说，万幸是没有在场无人受伤。

他的心已经沉默，嘴上还是在问，撞碎了一边的大灯，没有补救办法吗？

人没掉一只眼睛也看得清周围。他捂着一边的眼睛去够水杯，眼睛看到手触着玻璃杯了，手却摸不到东西。睁开双眼一看，他的手离得还远。距离乱了。

保险员说，不光是大灯，下巴撞掉一大块，掉了一地，您记得吗？

努力回忆一阵子，他说，对不起，是我记错了。保险员说了什么他没有在听，他想象回收厂里，天圆地方，他的车在中间，四面压过来，退开时只剩一个四方的铁块，和别的铁块叠出一面墙。他说对不起，不是故意的。保险员被打断了，问，您说什么？他往下撇的嘴角说，那天不知怎么的走神了，再一抬头，已经来不及了。

他有一对优等生的手，一看就字迹娟秀的手。手熟练地摸到烟。

哦，保险员的语调经验丰富地上扬，虽然您是全责，但车子我们会依照折旧后的市场价赔付，不影响的……

挂了电话他靠在窗口抽烟，火星从指间滴落。

有的烟盒上面写吸烟祸及家人，他买了另一版，写的是烟瘾困你一生。后者他其实没有所谓。他像衣架撑着衣服，风一吹就东晃西摇。对楼的邻居看过来，一定分不清他是人影，还是晾在窗檐下的衣衫。

对楼很远，晚霞缓慢西沉，楼背后飞出成群的乌鸦。

冲澡他要把水开至木兔烫到跳脚的温度，木兔无法理解紧绷的皮肤带给他的洁净的意味。浴室出来，天全暗了，晚风吹上身，有尘埃落定之感。他把窗合上。

夜里若是处理过工作，他会吃安眠药再睡。刚咽下药片木兔就发短信来，要与他视频通话。他飞快进了浴室，擦光镜子水雾。他像颜色打翻在他脸上，眼底血丝的红出现在颊上，像两朵泛潮的云托着眼睛，嘴角的青黑也是泪沟的青黑。泪沟像他脸上一对倒挂的月亮。他不出声地说话，之后又微笑，嘴唇一拉开就抵到牙齿，血色尽失，和他一样苍白。他把润唇膏的颜色涂到嘴唇上，在镜中里来回侧头。

赤苇不躺下吗，我们要开始聊天咯。

原来他手忙脚乱地接起视频以后，就一直站在房间中央。他说下午好，然后躺进床里，拉过被子卷进去。可以听到木兔每一句音末的感叹号，他一下子笑起来。

为什么笑……木兔摸摸脸，瞪圆眼睛，我忘记刮胡子！

木兔嘴巴上面有杂草的生命力。他看着那里从干净到有细软绒毛，之后被刀片日复一日打磨锋利。

消瘦手腕从被子里伸出来，举着手机，他紧紧地盯着那一小块亮起来的屏幕，问，比赛结束了吗，木兔前辈吃饭了吗。

在吃，你看，木兔挪了一下镜头，照到简单的一荤一素，垂到脚踝的运动裤，没有穿拖鞋的光着的脚。赤苇呢？

我？我接到保险公司电话，车子要送到回收厂去。他脸上有厚重乌云，阴郁起来。他说，我这几天都坐电车上班。

眼泪忽然无声地淌下来，淌进每一道沟壑中。堵住喉咙，它们就从眼睛里跌出来。他知道他这样子的莫名其妙，有时忍得住，有时放任眼泪去找它们的沟壑。

木兔忽然严肃起来，放下筷子——他走到哪里都带一双筷子，木兔问，赤苇需要我回家吗？

他遭受打击似的，立刻说，不需要，不需要你回家。他把每个字都咬得很清楚。

我是可以相信你的吗。

他说，你可以相信我。自尊心让他把每个字都咬得很清楚。

那这几天就辛苦你，等我回家就陪你去看新车！

车祸发生的夜晚，他坚信自己没有出格的想法。高速上他随车河开得很快，一百或者一百二，后视镜里车灯亮起很多双眼睛，湿发缱绻在他眼睑旁。对，下雨了，他同领导吃过晚饭，给他们打了车，在外头站过一阵。开车时他会神游，比如现在他想的是就这样拉起手刹，他会不会变成海明威小说里的句子——像挨枪的兔子一样连翻几个筋斗。只是肖想一下，背便像冻住了，病态地僵着。喇叭声把他拉回来，他踩下刹车，为避开前车做最大努力。最后还是把路灯撞到弯下身，凹了腰。气囊弹出来，把他鼻梁打到内出血，那道伤还有淡淡的印子，除此以外没什么。拖车师傅说他是幸运儿。

——电话那头说，不会哦。

什么？

木兔比划起来，忽然拉手刹车会漂移，兔子不会翻筋斗！假如赤苇很想很想的话，下次我们坐卡丁车体验一下？

他楞了一下。沉默很久，他说，总之，我希望木兔前辈先赢球，赢了球再回来。比赛情况如何？

木兔开始谈论比赛。几分钟后他在床上陷入昏睡，梦见上一次看医生的情景。诊室的门半掩，医生用安慰地吻调讲，不要哭，长大以后你要面对的事情可比这个棘手得多，这种小事没什么好哭的。他听到大人的声音在道谢。背书包的小女孩面如死灰地走出来。家长牵她的手，说下午的课要来不及了。她的生命因震惊而停滞在医生那句话里。她鼓起勇气向陌生人说出心事，只得到这样一个回答。面如死灰。她太小，不知道看诊的时候可以把门关死的。也不需要为关门而不好意思。她或许是第一次来。他头一次坐进这间诊室时，医生也问他许多问题。食欲正不正常，性欲正不正常，心里面有没有什么想法，脑子里有没有别的声音？他冷冰冰地回答，我不是神经病。他尚有夺门而出的底气。

女孩走出来，他走进去。医生问他为什么要换药，他手戒备地放在膝盖上，露出和小女孩如出一辙的呆滞表情，一板一眼地答，前段时间忽然有过敏反应。他假装这是一场木头人游戏，他的赢法是变成没有感觉的木头人，拨一句，答一句。胜利奖品是完诊后，他光明正大地走出去，外面有要把溺水的人晒活过来的阳光。他靠这种臆想出来的游戏才坐得住。

过敏症状？医生飞快地书写。

他用提前背诵过的平静说，荨麻疹，背上，大腿上。

笔顿了一下，继续书写。医生很了解似的笑笑，痒得忍不住啦，有这么糟糕吗？

接不住话，他的脆弱又开始分裂他。他想假如木兔在这里多好，木兔总有话和医生讲，把看病变成聊天。他嗫嚅着辩白，实在是因为……很久了……也不见好……

医生像翻日历一样翻动病例，你好像有体重上的问题。

他找回一点自信，抵着头说最近胃口比较好。

医生把小簿子交还给他，说，换药要和家属交代医嘱，下一次一起来。

他温驯地点头，温驯地说好。巴别塔是人与人的痛苦互不相通。他为不能向一个人解释他的痛苦而羞愧。

某一夜起他背上与腿上长满红纹。指甲刮过的地方，像海绵一样肿起来。他彻夜不眠，泡在冷水里哭泣。他要挠到皮肤下面，挠到心里，不然没有用的，他痒呀，越挠越痒。红藤爬遍他，他背上的鞭痕让最虔敬的苦行僧自惭形秽。失去呐喊的力气，他清秀的眼睛没有光。最后是木兔把他捞出来，替他擦干，翻了一个面，晾在床上，背脊裸露的皮肤滚烫。

意识朦胧中他回过头去，推了一把，你干什么？

赤苇……好了……吗？

木兔含着冰块而说不清话，像一座山匐在他背上。

山一寸一寸动，舌头一寸一寸舔，拂过处有冰凉感，先是背，接着是大腿。窗外悬着一轮苦涩的月亮，月光被窗棂割成矩形。他感到羞耻和不得体，也感到月光清凉的流淌，感到得救。

安眠药会让他沉睡正正好好四个小时。醒来时是凌晨四点，屋外仍一片漆黑，手机已切换成语音通话，计时器尚在跳动，他忘记挂断，顺手点了红色按钮。对面又立刻打过来。

哦？你醒了吗，早安！木兔笑得像有好事发生一样。

他困惑地看着屏幕，怎么轮到你不睡了？他忍不住斥责，胡子也还是没有刮。

有一搭没一搭地讲了两句以后他挂断，把摇粒绒外套披到肩上，赶在上班前继续处理一些邮件。被同事问过一次为什么凌晨写邮件后他学乖了，把写好的回复设置在九点钟自动发送。他站在冰箱前，例行公事地把早饭记录在白板上。之后换衬衫，系领带，拎公文包，一切都一丝不苟。生病以后他心甘情愿地掉进一个陷阱。他在方方面面找自己以前的影子，可是他越要献身于工作，在工作上越出色，越没有人信他是个病人。忍着电车上拥挤的人潮，他额头冒汗，期盼看车的那一天早点来临。

他盼望的人在一个玫瑰色的傍晚回家。公寓很小，木兔始终不适应似的，常常待在阳台上远眺。对过大楼后的天空很远，天气炎热，木兔站在一个盛了冷水的桶里乘凉。

扔下公文包，他走过冰箱，上面多了捷克的冰箱贴。木兔到过冰箱了。木兔看过他写了整整两周的白板了。他心中有群鸟飞出。

走近才看到木兔举着电话和人热络地谈天，停下脚步，他苦涩地想这是他们永恒的差别。木兔说话是真的喜欢与人往来，他说话只是娴熟地把话说下去，永远客套，永远冷淡，永远高墙永驻。他与人交往如同稚嫩孩童模仿大人讲话。他是这方面的优等生，他也能说到使别人哈哈发笑。他弄出响动，木兔回头看他，朝他招手的动作用力到像离他很远。他忽然又想到木兔其实不怎么出门了，所以总有很多人打他的电话。

大热天赤苇也这样睡觉吗？木兔从阳台上跨回来，拎起床上蛾翅颜色的摇粒绒外套。

开着空调呢。我最近睡觉冷。

木兔拍着胸膛说，晚上由我抱着你睡觉吧！

他搂上木兔的腰亲吻木兔。木兔不太克制地回吻。他极为享受这样的不克制。摇粒绒被扔到床上。关于这件外套——

他没想到木兔逛街时也会帮他买衣服。冬至那一天东京初雪，木兔的靴子毫不避讳地踩进泥泞的湿雪里，像踩进童年的碎碎冰。木兔给自己买米其林轮胎人似的的派克衫，给他买臃肿敦厚的摇粒绒外套。他沉默地看着木兔用它罩住他所有机敏，成为一只面色难堪的，厚硕的，慢吞吞的冬熊。

他皱着眉说，这件衣服，好像是你把一种和贱名好养异曲同工的愿望罩在我身上。

木兔像穿披风一样套上米其林轮胎派克衫，说，赤苇，你看，我可以把你裹在衣服里！

结果他还是把这件衣服从冬穿到夏。

家里响起木兔讲话的声音，木兔摆弄锅碗瓢盆的声音，木兔吹口哨的声音。菜在木兔的锅铲下，在锅里翻滚的声音。一荤一素今晚是一桌饭菜。他照例吃不下太多，但也尽力，嘴唇沾上油脂光泽。吃过饭他们并排走到浴室，木兔先进，朝他挥挥手，他也进去，眉头一皱，受审判的模样，心里面在抗拒。木兔拉他的手，赤苇超棒，完全都有按照我说得做，那肯定没问题！

他摇着头说，你不知道，有时候就莫名其妙地……

木兔已经扣着他的大腿，面对面把他抱起来，问他，赤苇要看吗？

他表情不自然地起伏，最后还是说不看，把脸藏起来。

木兔站到体重秤上。呜哇！轻了一公斤。

他的心一沉。

会给木兔前辈最好的爱情——他曾经有过这样的自信。可惜木兔在他身上学会负责任的爱情，体恤的爱情，他恐怕木兔会忘掉仅仅是爱的爱情。他几乎立刻陷入消极中去。就算是照顾的爱情，他也回应地力不从心。

他僵硬地说，木兔前辈一直做得很好，我做得不够好。

木兔把他推出浴室，像高中时勾着他的肩说，队里测体重了，是我最近轻了一公斤，和赤苇没有关系！

哦，他乖乖地点头，曲颈低眉。他其实什么都不用去想。有人全心全意帮他想好，他信任就可以。

他们肩并肩洗碗，西晒烘得水管流出温水，一个人洗，一个人擦。料理台没想到未来的主人是这样的身高，长得低了一些，木兔从弓着腰到扎马步。

他不经意地说，晚上我想看电影。

好啊，你要看哪部？网飞上面可以看，还是我们走到影像店去租再走回来？我想和赤苇散步。

他望了一眼，夏天天黑得晚，远处的云背后透出金的光。天还没黑，他们要赶在天黑之前去呀。他在木兔耳边说了一部电影的名称。他说，考虑到你，所以选这部，不然你中途又要睡着了。

END


End file.
